1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved locking device for interlocking at least two nested shopping carts to one another, and particularly relates to a locking device which is secured at a predetermined location on the shopping cart, such as for example to the handlebar thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has long existed a problem that when shopping carts are used out of doors to transport goods to one's vehicle from a commodity store, airport, etc., these shopping carts are often left in parking lots where such are subjected to damage and theft. Also, in large shopping complexes, a parking lot may service many convenience stores each having their own shopping carts, and often these carts are identical or similar to those of other stores and consequently a problem occurs as to the ownership of these carts. To resolve this problem various devices have been provided wherey shopping carts may be taken out of doors only by inserting coins in a machine and wherein the coins are returned to the owner when the cart is returned. For example, it is known to provide a gate at the exit of a convenience store whereby the shopping cart may be taken out of the store by opening the gate by inserting coins in a gate unlocking device. However, such devices have been found unsatisfactory for various reasons, as the gates cause congestion, obstuct the path for other vehicles, and obstruct pedestrian traffic.
In recent years there has been developed another type of locking device whereby to interlock nested shopping carts. Each nested cart has a lock which interlocks with another lock of an adjacent nested shopping cart. Therefore, such carts may be left outside and interlocked in nested relationship, and by inserting a coin in the device secured to the end one of the carts, the cart is unlocked. When the cart is returned, by inserting a key element into the lock, the coin is released from the lock device. Such lock devices have been found quite acceptable on the marketplace. However, these have also developed various other problems such as locks jamming, breaking and becoming inoperative due to severe climatic conditions that they are exposed to. Further, the complex mechanisms often break down rendering the lock inoperative and many nested shopping carts inactive, all of which make irate customers.